Perdida sin ti
by roony di black
Summary: Bella siente que no puede continuar viviendo, por eso deja atrás a su bebé recién nacida y a Edward la persona que más ama, para intentar suicidarse ¿sus seres queridos dejarán que se rinda sin luchar?. ¿Luchará Jasper por conquistar el amor de Bella?.
1. Chapter 1

1

**Prólogo**

Isabella Swan miraba hacia el vacío, desde la azotea del edificio. Sus piernas le temblaban ante lo que iba a hacer, pero sabía que no tenía otra salida. Acababa de perder todo lo que importaba, engañando a la persona que más amaba para que la dejara marchar. Ya no le quedaba nada por lo que luchar.

-Es ahora o nunca- se dijo respirando profundamente mientras daba un pasito al frente.

Cerró los ojos para no pensar en la mirada triste de Edward cuando la había echado de casa, tras haberse negado a cuidar a Renesmee. Ella nunca se había querido quedar embarazada, pero cuando pasó se quiso engañar pensando que el pasado la dejaría tranquila y podría ser feliz junto a su niña y a Edward, pero no había sido así.

-Estarán mejor sin mí.

Sólo tenía que dar el salto definitivo y podría descansar en paz. Nunca la declararían culpable del asesinato de James, tampoco ya decepcionaría a su hijita cuidándola mal, ni traicionaría el amor de Edward con su inseguridad.

Un salto al vacío la llevaría a la felicidad eterna.

Bella sonrió tentada ante la posibilidad de dejar de sufrir de una vez. Quizás en la otra vida, ella podría ser de nuevo la joven ilusionada y feliz que era en Port Ángeles, antes de haber conocido a James Callister. El hombre que le arruinó su vida, y no le permitió disfrutar del amor de un hombre bueno, como Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p> /

Emmett gemía acariciando con cariño el sedoso cabello de su Rose, mientras ella lamía con gula su polla. Estaban sentados en el aparcamiento del centro comercial, apartados de los demás coches, dando rienda suelta a su pasión.

Acababan de dejar a su pequeño Diego en la guardería, y el deseo les había hecho querer parar allí antes de regresar a su casa.

-Cariño, me encanta como lo haces- suspiraba él cerrando los ojos- Eres la mejor.

-Y la única que te hace y te hará esto si no quieres conocer mi furia- ronroneó ella mordiéndole un poquito la puntita.

-Ahh- se quejó él retorciendo los dedos en su cabellera- sólo te deseo a ti, cielo. No me imagino a nadie más chupándomela.

Ella gimió mientras procedía a hacerle el amor con sus labios, metiéndosela entera en la boca con cariño. Le encantaba saborear a su chico, sobre todo para relajarle, después de las semanas infernales que habían pasado con la hospitalización de su prima Isabella tras la cesárea practicada de urgencia para sacar a la pequeña Renesmee.

-Cielo cuando lleguemos a casa pienso follarte como dios manda- le aseguró Emm con voz ronca, inclinándose más en el coche para poder mover su mano libre y así acariciar con suavidad el montículo que su chica tenía entre las piernas- estás toda mojadita, bebé. Te encantará que papá Emmett meta su polla aquí, ¿verdad?

-Ohh ya lo creo.

Rosalie se afanó más en su labor, deseosa de que llegaran a casa para poder hacerle cumplir a su marido la promesa que le acababa de hacer.

Conociendo a su Emm como le conocía, cogió entre sus manos el tronco de su polla, y comenzó a deslizarlas suavemente por toda su longitud, mientras le lamía cada vez con más ganas.

-Así, cómeme así bebé, estoy cerca.

Ella sonrió, mientras procedía a complacerle, llevándole al éxtasis minutos después. Como buena gatita que era, se bebió todo sin dejar ni una gota, tal como le gustaba a ambos.

-Dios, pequeña, me vuelves loco- suspiró él besándola con ardor.- Vamos corriendo a casa para que pueda follarte. Estás empapada.

-¿A qué estás esperando para conducir entonces?.

Emmett rió fuertemente mientras devoraba sus labios, antes de abrocharse los pantalones y salir del coche para ponerse en marcha, devuelta a su hogar. Aquella mañana habían salido con prisas, tras la visita de Charlie y de Carlisle el policía del FBI de Port Ángeles que había ido a visitarles por el asesinato de James Callister, ya que supuestamente era conocido de la familia de Rosalie. Al menos se movían en los mismos círculos sociales, según información de testigos.

A ellos no les afectaba directamente la cuestión del asesinato, ya que había ocurrido lejos de allí, hacía bastantes meses. El asesino había escondido muy bien el cuerpo, ya que hasta hacía pocas semanas nadie había sido capaz de descubrirlo. La única pista que la policía tenía para poder atrapar al asesino eran unas huellas que habían encontrado en la residencia de la víctima, supuestamente de mujer.

-Tiene pinta de ser un crimen pasional- les había dicho Carlisle, tras interrogar a Rosalie y Bella sobre el asesinato- No hay huellas de excesiva violencia en la casa, y nadie forzó la cerradura, ni las ventanas para entrar a la vivienda.

Emmett estaba convencido que en Forks no hallarían ninguna pista sobre la muerte del pobre tipo rico de Port Ángeles, y por ello no había prestado especial atención al interrogatorio de la policía. Su mente estaba más bien enfocada en intentar ayudar a su hermano Jasper a superar su amor perdido por su futura cuñada Bella.

-¿Por qué frunces el ceño así, cariño?- le preguntó Rosalie mientras se retocaba el maquillaje.

-Pensaba en Jasper, y en la mala suerte que tuvo de enamorarse de Isabella.

-Mi prima nunca pensó que dos hermanos Cullen se quedarían prendados de ella nada más conocerla- río Rose recordando la timidez de Bella al principio de llegar a Forks, nueve meses atrás.

-Y yo nunca pensé que Bella pudiera sacar de la bebida a Edward, ni enamorar al mujeriego de Jasper en sólo un mes- suspiró él.

-Lástima que en la vida real los tríos no funcionen- lanzó Rosalie guiñándole un ojo a su marido- sería la solución perfecta para ellos.

Emm no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al oír aquella absurda idea. ¿Un trío formado por Edward, Jasper y Bella?. ¿En un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks?. Seguramente a más de uno le daría un infarto de plantearse siquiera aquella posibilidad.

-¡Cuidado!- le gritó Rose haciéndole frenar de seco, al ver cómo varios coches frenaban de golpe enfrente suyo.- ¡Para aquí!.

-¿Cariño, qué…?.

-¡Mira allí!- y señaló a un edificio enfrente suyo, donde a lo lejos se veía la figura de una joven asomada a la azotea con la clara intención de lanzarse desde la terraza al suelo.

-Dios mío.

Emmett salió con ella del coche dejando mal aparcado el vehículo, mientras fijaba su vista en la joven que tan conocida le parecía.

-Esto… cariño- musitó con voz débil- ella no es…

-¡Bella!- Gritó Rose pálida como un fantasma- Dios mío, es Bella y se va a tirar.

Emm no lo pensó. Cogió su móvil y marcó el número de teléfono de sus hermanos. No sabía que había pasado, pero estaba convencido que Jasper y Edward eran los únicos que podrían hacer entrar en razón a Bella.

Si lograban llegar a tiempo.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	2. No te perderemos

2

Edward estaba sentado en el despacho de su casa mirando al vacío. Seguía sin poderse creer que su Bella le hubiera despreciado de aquella manera, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Ella le había devuelto la confianza en sí mismo, salvándole de las garras del alcohol al que había dedicado su vida los últimos años, incluso le había dado una hijita tan dulce como su Renesmee a la que pensaba dedicar su vida con su ayuda, pero todo se había ido a la mierda en una mañana.

_Ella me dijo que no me quería, y que no soportaría quedarse conmigo y con Renesmee como mi esposa, siempre quiso huir y al parecer lo ha logrado. Nunca volverá, _frustrado Edward se levantó de golpe y con pasos temblorosos se dirigió al armario donde tenía guardados los licores bajo llave. Hacía más de siete meses que no probaba el alcohol, pero en aquellos momentos no tenía otra opción. Necesitaba algo que lo hiciera olvidar la desesperación que le invadía en aquellos momentos.

-Sólo un trago- se dijo mientras buscaba la llave frenéticamente- Un pequeño sorbo para calmar los nervios.

Logró abrir el armario y sacar una de las copas, justo cuando el timbre del teléfono le hizo pegar un brinco del susto. Se sintió avergonzado de sus intenciones al ver que se trataba de su hermano Jasper. _Dios mío, qué estoy haciendo._

-Dime Ja Jay.

-Ven corriendo al centro comercial del pueblo- le dijo apresuradamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.

-No preguntes, sólo mueve tu culo hasta aquí. Bella te necesita- le apremió.

Edward miró el teléfono con su corazón latiendo a mil. Su hermano le había dicho que Bella le necesitaba. Sin pensarlo, se giró y salió veloz hacia la puerta con un nudo en la garganta. El tono que había usado Jasper no presagiaba nada bueno y no quería pararse a pensar en nada.

Sabía que estaba actuando como un gilipollas, teniendo en cuenta que Bella se había ido de casa, abandonándoles a él, y a su pequeña recién nacida, pero no podía evitarlo. Seguía enamorado de ella. _Prefiero ser un idiota intentando luchar por ella una última vez, que un borracho patético que sólo piensa en sumirse en el alcohol para olvidar sus penas._

Después una vez hubiera averiguado que había pasado con su ex novia, podría volver a compadecerse de su suerte. Solo, otra vez.

**POV Jasper**

Me encontraba quieto, observando embelesado a mi sobrina, a través del cristal de la sala de maternidad. Había llegado hacía una media hora, y no tenía valor para apartarme del lugar. La pequeña era hermosísima, tan parecida a mi hermano y a mi Bella.

Quise darme de golpes con la pared por volver a pensar a ella, cuando sabía perfectamente que ya tenía su corazón ocupado por mi hermano, pero eso no impedía que la mente me jugara una mala pasada casi las 24 horas del día, al evocar su imagen una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué no puedes dejar de amarla, idiota?- me reproché cerrando los ojos un minuto, mientras recordaba el primer beso que nos habíamos dado, antes de que mi Bella se descubriera enamorada de Edward.- Sólo es una chica más por la que te has quedado colgado, olvídala y punto.

Me reí de mí mismo consciente de que pedía un imposible. Para mi desgracia estaba locamente enamorado de Bella Swan desde que había posado mis ojos en ella por primera vez. Ni la distancia de los últimos meses que me había obligado a tener, ni el nacimiento de Renesmee habían logrado que la dejase de amar.

-Cuando un Cullen ama, es para siempre.

Di un pequeño brinco al notar la vibración de mi móvil. Agradecí a quién fue que me estuviera llamando, ya que gracias a la llamada podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Jasper a habla.

-Ja Jay, gracias a dios que te encontré- oyó casi sollozar a su cuñadita Rose al otro lado del teléfono.

-Eh, preciosa, calma y dime qué sucede.

-Bella… ella… tienes que venir, y avisar a Edward. Sólo vosotros podréis hacerla entrar en razón.

¿Bella?. Me repetí a mí mismo tenso. Miré como un idiota el móvil, intentando descifrar lo que Rosalie me estaba intentando decir.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?.

-¡Estamos en el centro comercial y Bella está subida en la azotea, intentando tirarse!. Tienes que venir, está como ida, y no nos escucha.

-¡¿Qué!.

Sin pensar qué hacía, comencé a andar hacia la salida, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. No podía ser cierto aquello, y menos ahora que Bella acababa de ser mamá y estaba a punto de casarse con Edward. La última vez que la vi estaba feliz disfrutando de su pequeña junto a mi hermano.

-¿Ja Jay, sigues ahí?.

-Enseguida voy para allá- contesté colgando el teléfono, mientras sacaba las llaves del coche y me metía en él como alma que lleva el diablo.

Quite el freno de seguridad y puse primera para salir del aparcamiento con una mano, mientras que con la otra marcaba el número de Edward. Sabía sin lugar a dudas, que sólo él lograría hacerla entrar en razón. Deje mi mente en blanco tras la corta conversación mantenida con Ed, porque sabía que si intentaba racionalizar lo que estaba sucediendo, no llegaría a tiempo al centro comercial.

Dios, ¿qué podía haberle sucedido a mi Bella para que quisiera acabar con su vida?. No lo entendía. Que yo supiera, ella era feliz. Por eso me alejé de su vida y viví en el infierno los últimos meses, con el sabor de sus labios en mi recuerdo, de la última vez que nos vimos. Algo tendría que sucedido en las últimas horas, que la hiciera tomar aquella drástica decisión, y temía no llegar a tiempo para impedir una desgracia.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamé haciendo sonar el claxon, intentando desesperadamente salir del atasco en la carretera. Sólo quería llegar junto a Bella, y abrazarla como un loco.

Giré bruscamente el volante en una de las rotondas, y me salté varios semáforos sin pararme a pensar si recibiría alguna multa por las infracciones cometidas. Diez minutos después, logré cruzar la avenida que daba al centro comercial.

Vi enseguida el coche de Emmet, con él fuera abrazando a una llorosa Rose. Deje el coche aparcado de cualquiera manera y corrí hasta ellos como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Qué… ha… pasado?.- pregunté casi sin poder respirar.

-Jasper- sollozó Rosalie- Bella… ella.

-¿Dónde está?.

Emmet movió su cabeza, señalando hacia el edificio más alto, que se encontraba a nuestra derecha. Mi corazón se rompió al ver a una temblorosa Bella, en el filo del azotea. Por sus movimientos era obvio lo que pretendía hacer.

-Dios, Bella no.

Sin escuchar las explicaciones de mi hermano Em, que me decía que la policía se estaba encargando de todo, me dirigí hacia la entrada justo en el mismo instante, en el que un Edward extremadamente pálido corría hacía mí. Por su mirada desesperada, pude comprender que él ya sabía lo que Bella pensaba a hacer.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y en ese instante de agonía, ambos nos prometimos lo mismo.

Jamás dejaríamos que Isabella Swan escapase de nosotros, ni en esta vida, ni en ninguna otra.

Si Bella quería dejar de existir, antes tendría que pasar por encima de nosotros dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará<strong>.

**Gracias a quiénes leen mi historia. Tengo problemas de inspiración, básicamente que me viene cuando le da la gana. Agradecería ideas y motivación, si alguna/o está interesando en ayudarme a continuar esta historia.**

**Si te gusta esta historia, déjame un review, que anima el alma.**

**Besitos.**


End file.
